


Morning Ritual

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pretty sure she likes boys and girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

## Morning Ritual

by tawnydawn

[]()

* * *

She doesn't like blow-drying her hair. Not that she doesn't like having dry hair, or that she dislikes hair damage, or the act itself, it's more that it gives her time to think. And when she thinks, it is about the things that she only allows herself to think about at night. It feels wrong to think about hands (they aren't Clark's) touching her-oh god-right there and think about licks (still not from Clark) that are-oh yes-perfect. 

So it's more that she doesn't like the fact that when all she can hear is the loud hum of the hair-dryer, all she can think about is hot, wet, sweaty, hard, soft, and she isn't thinking about her hair. It seems peculiar to her that when she thinks her nighttime and hair drying time thoughts, they are always in terms of not!Clark. Come to think of it, it's also not Pete, not Whitney, not any boy on the football team but then again, Lex sometimes worms his way into her thoughts, perhaps snakes is a better term. (bad Lana!) And once thoughts of Lex are there, then Clark jumps on the wagon and she can barely function. 

But when she tells herself to be honest, her thoughts are not just of not!Clark, but of Chloe. Cute, bubbly, annoying Chloe, with the beautiful smile and clothes that she could never wear, cause Chloe has curves that she'll never have, kinda like Chloe herself. Oh sure, there are other girls at school that she thinks about every once in a while, but those thoughts are always pushed away by the pervasive thoughts of her favorite blonde. 

She imagines that if she didn't have so much hair she wouldn't have so much time to think about stuff, but her hair is her thing, it's the thing that sets her apart. Well, that and her orphan status, but she'd rather not think about that. She is incredibly vain about her hair, to the point of obsessiveness, but all girls are allowed that one thing that they like. She wonders what Chloe considers is her best feature, because she could never narrow it down to one feature. She loves Chloe's eyes, her lips, and her clavicle, but the rest of her is so beautiful (in her mind). 

She resigns herself that she'll never really know, but that's okay, she doesn't have a lot of good friends, and would rather keep Chloe as a friend then freak her out. She hasn't really contemplated her sexual status, but she's pretty sure she likes boys and girls, which is even worse than being gay, at least in Smallville. Her friend Kelly's brother is gay and while it took awhile, people seem to be cool with him. But her? No, she'd rather keep that a secret. Anyway, Chloe probably publish it in the Torch or some such nonsense. 

But if she wasn't in fear of it all coming out and messing with people's lives, she knows just how she'd do it. 

She and Chloe would be hanging out, preferably in a sleepoverish setting. They would have been watching girly comedies and taking dumb quizzes out of Chloe's secret stash of chick magazines (the feminist part of Chloe hated them, but the girly part loved them-that much she knew). 

It'd be dark and they'd have pjs on and would be eating ice cream, or something. Somehow she'd have to wipe the food off Chloe's lips with her thumb, and linger there a little longer than necessary. Chloe's eyes would get dark and she'd lean in and kiss the blonde's lips. Nothing heavy, just a hint of what was to come. Chloe might be a bit surprised, but she's sure that the kiss would soon be reciprocated before long. Soon all presence of videos and magazines would be off the mindset and there'd be lots of kissing. 

Her mouth on Chloe's jaw, Chloe's tongue on her neck, fingers wandering up and down spines, soon followed by someone straddling the other. As she unbuttoned Chloe's pjs, she'd kiss and lick every new exposed patch of pale skin, so different from her own. Soon, there'd be hard pink nipples to lick, pluck and suck, surrounded by soft, touchable, heavy breasts. It was all about what she would do to Chloe. 

Quiet gasps, and murmured whispers of "Yes," and "Oh God," would accompany the music from a DVD left in the player. They'd tumble to the floor, with light oomph from both, and both tops would be off and then it would be soft against soft, warm against hot, olive against white, and beautiful. 

As her mouth made the decent down Chloe's sweet and soft belly, her hands would tweak Chlo's nipples and have one finger sucked by the beauty she was on top of. There'd be hesitation, but only slight, and then pajama pants would be slowly worked off and dampness she could see, smell and feel would pervade her senses. 

Stopping only for a moment to smile up at Chloe's drowsy smile, she'd place her index finger right on the spot where she just knew Chlo would love, and only with the barest of touches. Chloe would squirm, but in that sexy way, and she'd bend down and lick her through her panties, grinning when the blonde would cry out. 

She'd work her way under the fabric, and finger the wiry curls, slick and hot with Chloe's juices. After she would work the panties down Chloe's pale legs, and kiss her way back up from toes to mouth, not heeding the muttering from the one squirming beneath her. They'd kiss a long while, her thigh between Chloe's, feeling the wetness on her bare leg, providing friction, but not nearly enough to accomplish her mission. 

A slow decent southwards and her mouth was right where they both wanted it. First, she'd tease, just licking and spelling her name with her tongue on Chloe's pussy, then, knowing when to give in, would slowly work a thin, long finger into her tight passage, sucking on the hard bunch of nerves that was throbbing with want. Chloe would be beyond words, just murmurs and the clamping of her thighs letting her know she was doing okay. When Chloe would finally come, she'd lick her for so long that she would have no choice but to come again. 

Chloe would pull her back up and they'd share a long lazy kiss before killing the TV, using only the few candles to see. Chloe would cuddle with her and before long, the cuddling would become more than petting, as the blonde would straddle her and begin playing with her breasts. The action would get hot and heavy again, and then-yee-haw- Clark would be there. He wouldn't talk, just give them both the look that she knew he liked to use on her, and would remove his shirt. 

Yeah, topless is something her friends should be more often. Somehow Lex would have to stop by and then the orgy would begin. She didn't know enough about boys to really imagine how it would all go down, but damn if her hair dryer had been on for a little too long this morning. 


End file.
